Playing Dirty
by Erectile Dysfunction
Summary: Duncan challenges Courtney to a game of strip poker! Who wins? Read to find out! Two-shot. D/C
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I see everyone else uploading TDI fics, so I thought I might as well give it a try.

Just for fun ;D

See how you like it.

And before you start reading, I just wanted to let you know, I have absolutely no clue how to play poker. At all. So yeah.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Blah blah, dun own Total Drama Island, bladee blah blegh. You know the drill.

* * *

**Playing Dirty**

_By Erectile Dysfunction_

* * *

Courtney stared down at the cards in her hands, nibbling nervously on her bottom lip.

_Why did I ever agree to this?_

"Well?"

Courtney looked up from the cards in her hand to meet Duncan's expectant gaze.

His cards were spread on the table for her to see, an arrogant smirk playing on his face.

"Show me whatcha got, sweetheart." He said sweetly.

_How the hell had he convinced me to play strip poker?!_

She let out a sigh of defeat as she placed her cards down on the table.

Duncan's smirk broke into a grin.

"Looks like I win..."

Courtney shot him a look that immediately stopped him from saying any more.

"Fine!"

Courtney stood up from her seat and began unbuttoning her pants, cursing herself for agreeing to play this perverse game.

Seriously, how had this happened?

Duncan let out a wolfish whistle as her pants dropped around her ankles.

"Lovely legs..."

"Oh, shut up, you disgusting pig!!"

Duncan chuckled. "It was supposed to be a compliment, Princess."

Courtney scowled as she sat back down in her seat. "Pervert."

Duncan shrugged, dealing the new cards.

Courtney swiped them from his hand, shooting him a dirty look, which only managed to make him smile.

_Alright, Courtney, get a grip! You can't lose this one! If you do, the shirt has to come off, and I'll be damned if I let this mongrel leer at my boobs!_

_But SERIOUSLY!! Why did I ever agree to this?!_

Courtney paused in her inner ranting when Duncan cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Ready to show me your cards, darling?"

"I will be as soon as you stop calling me those names!!"

Duncan snickered, then placed his cards down on the table.

As soon as Courtney read his cards, she couldn't help but sigh with relief.

"Hah! I win!" She threw her fists up in the air, relieved that she wouldn't have to flash her goodies.

However, she paused in her little victory dance as her attention was drawn to the man sitting in front of her.

Without a word, Duncan had slowly begun lifting his shirt up in a tantalizing manner.

For a moment, Courtney had forgotten to breathe as Duncan teasingly tossed his shirt to the side, revealing his wonderfully toned chest.

"Like what you see, Princess?"

Courtney snapped out of her daze and glared.

"Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say, honey...Hey, what's that?"

Courtney looked at him questioningly. "What's what?"

"That there on the corner of your mouth...is that drool?" He said smugly.

Courtney quickly wiped her hand over her mouth only to find there was nothing there. Duncan burst out laughing.

"That's not funny, you jerk!"

"Just admit it! You want me! I saw how you looked at me when I was taking my shirt off," Duncan said after he managed to catch his breath from laughing.

Courtney's eye twitched.

"Only in your dreams," she shrieked in return.

"Besides, you're only saying that because it's the other way around," she began.

Duncan raised a brow as he waited for her to continue.

"You're the one who wants me! Because only a pathetic ogre like yourself would be desperate enough to challenge me to a game of strip poker just so you could see me in the nude," She said with a smirk, wanting to see what Duncan's reaction would be to that.

_Reverse psychology, don't fail me now!_

"Well," he started, "to be honest, I was only kidding when I asked. I never expected you to actually say yes." Duncan smirked.

She could already see the thought passing through his head...

_Thought you had me, didn't you?_

Courtney's jaw dropped.

_WHY THE HELL DID I AGREE TO PLAY THIS STUPID GAME!!_

"Argh, just forget it and deal already!!"

"As you wish, your highness."

Duncan dealt the cards once again.

Courtney looked through her cards, and tried to hide her smile. Finally, a good hand!

She looked over to Duncan, who was looking through his cards. Damn, he had a good poker face.

Her gaze trailed down from his face down to his chiseled chest, then lower to his rock-hard abs. It made her want to punch him in the gut just to see how hard it was…that's not weird, right?

Nah.

Because that's what every girl thinks when look at a guys stomach.

Punching them right in the gut.

Because it's totally normal...

She returned her gaze back to her cards. "Ready?"

Duncan nodded, and the both of them put their cards down.

"Yes! I win again!! Off with the pants!" She surprised herself when she said that, but didn't really care at the moment. She was on a roll!

"Demanding, aren't we?" Duncan's smile broadened.

"Whatever. Just take off the pants."

He stood up and removed his pants, making sure that Courtney got a good look before sitting back down.

Duncan handed Courtney her cards, who was so excited about winning two in a row that she hadn't quite been paying attention to her situation.

Courtney looked through her cards, putting on her poker face, which was very hard considering that she had another good hand.

But then it hit her.

Duncan had only one article of clothing on him: his boxers.

The thought almost made her drop her cards.

_If I win this...Duncan's gonna have to take off his underwear!! No, he wouldn't dare...ohhh, yes he would!! That's the whole concept of the game!_

She looked up to see him grinning at her from across the table.

"What's with that stupid face?!"

"Why did you agree to play this game in the first place?"

"I-...well..."

Courtney recalled said incident. They were having a simple conversation (and not fighting, for once) when Duncan had brought it up.

_"Ever play poker?" _He'd asked.

She had a couple of times before, though she wasn't an expert at it or anything. She'd asked him why he wanted to know.

_"How's about a quick game of strip poker?"_

At first she'd thought he was joking, but the look on his face said otherwise.

Being he one to never pass up a challenge, she agreed.

_"Fine. Just know that even if I'm not an expert, I always win!"_

_"Whatever you say, Princess..."_

_How did I give in so easily?! Ugh!!_

She returned her attention back to the game.

"Because I never back down from a challenge! Besides, how could I pass up the opportunity to embarrass you," Courtney said, always having an excuse for everything.

"Are you sure that it wasn't just 'cause you wanted to see me naked?" Duncan wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No!!" She let out a frustrated sigh. "Just show me your cards!"

Courtney placed her cards on the table right after Duncan...well, more like dropped them.

"I lost?! How?!"

Oddly enough, Courtney felt more disappointment than anger.

"So what'll it be? The shirt? Or…"

Duncan's gaze drifted to her pelvis, before bringing it back up to look Courtney in the eye.

"…something else, maybe?"

Courtney frowned.

"You disgust me."

"But you love it."

_Ugh! This guy REALLY infuriates me!!_

Courtney reached behind her, lifting the back of her shirt.

Duncan watched in confusion as Courtney fiddled with whatever she was doing behind her back.

"If you're trying to take your shirt off, you're not doing right." Duncan stated flatly.

"Oh really?"

After a couple more seconds, Courtney pulled out her bra from underneath her shirt with a smirk on her face, holding it out in front of her before tossing it aside.

Duncan's eyes followed the undergarment before turning back to Courtney with a large grin.

"You clever little tease!"

Oddly enough, Courtney was feeling pretty damn proud of herself at the moment.

Even after being called a tease.

"What can I say? You can't always get what you want."

Duncan rolled his eyes and dealt the cards.

_This is it..._

Courtney looked at her cards, glancing over them to look at Duncan across from her.

_After this round, there's gonna be some serious nudity! Whether it's my badonkadonks, or Duncan's dingdong..._

Duncan looked up from his cards with a devilish smile.

"Ready to show me your cards?"

_I should quit now while I still have the chance..._

"Well?"

"Uhh..." Courtney looked over her cards again.

_I quit! I don't want to show him my melons, and I certainly don't want to see his hotdog!!_

"I..."

_Here I go! I'm going to get up, pick up my clothes, and walk away! I'm gonna do it!"_

Courtney sighed and placed her cards on the table face down.

_And now for my grand escapade!_

_"_I don't have all day, sweetheart. Are you going to show me your cards or not?" Duncan said as he faked a yawn.

_Just walk away..._

Courtney flipped over her cards.

"Game on, asshole."

Duncan grinned.

_What have I done?!_

Courtney's eyes followed Duncan's every movement as he slowly placed down his cards on the table.

Before she could get a good look at the cards, the cabin door flew open and a gust of wind blew away all the cards.

"Courtney? You in here?" Bridgette stopped in mid-step.

"Am I interrupting something?" She said with a nervous chuckle.

"Close the door!!" Courtney quickly grabbed a blanket from the nearest bunk to cover herself up.

"Sorry, sorry!! I'll leave the two of you alone, then." Bridgette made her exit and closed the door.

The cabin fell into an awkward silence.

Courtney looked at the cards all over the floor and sighed.

"Well, looks like we'll never know who won."

"Au contraire, princess."

_WHAAAT?!_

"You see, this is all I wanted all along." Duncan held up Courtney's bra.

"What? Give that back!!"

"I'm a afraid I can't do that. See, the boys and me made a little bet that if I could get your bra, they'd do all my bathroom duties."

Courtney could not believe what she was hearing. _That little...oooh!! I'ma gonna kill him!!_

"And you know how gross it is in there, so I couldn't possibly pass up the opportunity."

She should have known better.

_WHY DID I PLAY THAT STUPID GAME?!_

"Agh!! Give it back, Duncan! I'm warning you!!" Courtney stood up.

"Or what?"

Before she knew it, Courtney was chasing Duncan out of the cabin.

"Give me back my bra you disgusting little weasel!!"

"You're gonna have to catch me first!!"

And so the chase went on, until Duncan managed to make his way into the boy cabin and locking Courtney out.

"Open the door, you mongrel, and give me back my bra!!"

"Uhhm, Courtney...?

Courtney turned and gasped to see all the campers staring at her.

It was then that she realized...

_OH MY GOSH!! I'm still in my underwear!!_

Courtney quickly ran back to the girls cabin, trying to cover herself up as much as possible.

* * *

"That jerk..."

Courtney looked at herself in the mirror, her face still red from embarrassment.

"I'll show him," Courtney glared at her reflection, imagining it was Duncan. Boy, if looks could kill...

"Two can play at this game."

She straightened her stance and a competitive look overcame her face.

"He's not the only one who knows how to play dirty."

With that, she turned around and headed out, meanwhile thinking up of a plan on how to get her vengence.

Oh yes.

Revenge will be sweet.

* * *

A/N: Teh end?

'course not.

Next and last chappie coming soon!

Ooo, what could Courtney possibly have in store for our favorite little punk?

Not even I know.

(cough) ...because I haven't thought of it yet... (cough cough)

Ta ta!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. It's been a while, hasn't it? I guess I lied when I said that the next chapter would be out "soon".

Sorry. I've actually been working on other stories in the meantime that I've been away. You probably won't be seeing those in a while either :D

Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the first. You know what they say, the original is always the best ;)

* * *

**Playing Dirty**

_By Erectile Malfunction_

* * *

_I can't believe he talked me into this...again!!_

Courtney nibbled on her thumb nail as Duncan made his move.

Somehow, the delinquent had managed to make her take part in another game. This time, it was chess.

Normally, she'd be completely arrogant in this situation, and she had been, until she realized just how good Duncan actually was at this game.

But that's not why she was so nervous.

Sure, her pride would take a beating from losing to a moron, but what really made her uneasy was the bet they had made.

"Your move, princess."

"Yeah, yeah."

Courtney examined the board carefully, strategizing what move to make next. She picked up one of her pieces and hopped it over one of Duncan's.

She smiled in triumph as she took yet another one of Duncan's pawns.

_Hah! I claim this pawn in the name of Courtney! Bow down before your new Queen, pawn!_

Courtney made a mental note to pay a visit to her school psychiatrist. Duncan's weirdness is starting to rub off on her.

Duncan seemed to frown in thought, before he picked up one of his other pieces and jumped one of Courtney's knights.

Courtney mentally kicked herself.

"How did I not see that?!!" Courtney voiced her thoughts.

"I dunno. Maybe you were too distracted with my good looks," Duncan wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Courtney's nose wrinkled.

"Hah! You? Good looking? Oh, Duncan, don't make me laugh!"

Duncan just sat there, smiling that mischievous little smile of his, which annoyed Courtney to no end.

"There is nothing attractive about green mohawks and piercings."

Duncan just kept smiling, and it was really getting on her nerves.

_Stop smiling, you jerk! Can't you see I'm insulting you? At least say something!_

"You look so cute when you're trying to insult me."

Courtney swore to herself that she was going to throw Duncan off a cliff one of these days.

"You disgust me."

"Whatever. Your move."

Courtney looked over the board when she noticed something off.

"Wait a minute...I do not remember that bishop being there!"

Courtney placed her hands on her hips and glared at the man across from her.

Duncan just raised a brow at her.

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't do anything."

"Liar! You probably moved it while you were distracting me!"

Duncan stroked his chin in a cool manner and was about to say something when Courtney cut him off.

"And don't you dare say that it was because if your good looks! I know you cheated!"

Duncan shrugged.

"I didn't cheat."

"Did so!"

"Did not! When have I ever cheated in my life?"

Courtney crossed her arms over her chest and gave Duncan a look that said 'do I look stupid to you?'

Duncan sighed. "Okay. Don't answer that."

"Exactly." Courtney picked up the misplaced bishop and put it back where she remembered it to be.

"Looks like cheating's going to be harder this time around."

"Ah hah! I knew it! You cheated on our poker game last night, didn't you?!"

Duncan raised his hands in surrender. "Guilty as charged."

_Ughhh! And he admits it like it was nothing! I could have lost my vanity!_

"You know what? Screw this! I don't even want to be near you, let alone play chess with you!"

"Alright, fine. Go ahead and leave."

Courtney couldn't help but feel relieved and was getting ready to get up and leave, when Duncan continued to speak.

"But by leaving, it means you forfeit. Which also means..."

Courtney's brow twitched in irritation.

"...I win the bet."

Courtney glared daggers at Duncan's head.

_Why that little-- ohhh, where's a cliff when you need one?_

Courtney recalled said bet. The bet was that if Courtney won, Duncan would have to run around camp in the nude as pay back for making her chase him aound in her underwear. If Duncan won, she would have to give him a kiss.

Of Course, Courtney didn't worry about that. She was a master at chess, and was sure she would win.

Now, however...she wasn't so sure.

Courtney settled back down and made her move, her glare not once faltering.

Duncan didn't seem to be bothered by the holes Courtney was glaring into his skull as he contemplated his next move.

In the meantime, Courtney's thoughts focused on the punk before her.

_Arrrrgh! Darn you, you...ugh! I can't even come up with a new insult for you anymore! I hate you, you stupid, puke-haired, pig-smelling, dangerous...masculine...mysterious..._

Courtney repressed a shiver and wanted to beat herself up for thinking such thoughts.

Because there was absolutely NOTHING attractive about Duncan's muscular built, or his roguish barb, or mesmerizing blue eyes...

Courtney's head snapped up at the mention of her name. She looked at Duncan in confusion as he grinned widely.

"What are you smiling at, you pig?"

"Somebody's been having naughty thoughts..."

Courtney tentatively placed a hand to her face, and noticed how unusually warm it was.

She gasped in pure terror.

_Ohmigosh, I'm blushing!_

"Were any of those thoughts about me?"

Courtney felt her blush turn from one of embarrassment to anger when Duncan's grin became even wider.

"I knew it. Having fantasies about me again, princess?"

"You--! I'm so sick of you!!" Courtney stood to leave.

"Does that mean you forfeit?"

Courtney stopped in her tracks as she recalled the bet that they had made before starting the game.

She sighed in defeat and turned to sit back down, but when she caught the look of victory on Duncan's face, something in her snapped.

"You want to know what? I do! I forfeit!"

Before Duncan could even react, Courtney grabbed the collar of his shirt and crushed their lips together.

The two remained in a lip lock for several seconds before Courtney pulled away to gasp for air.

Her lips tingled and her body felt hot all over.

Without realizing that she still had Duncan's collar in her grip, she slowly let go and backed up.

Duncan sat frozen in his seat, his mouth slightly agape.

Courtney ran a hand through her hair, and let out a frustrated sigh.

Now would be a good time to leave.

"Okay. So, you got your prize...I'll just-"

"Wait!"

Courtney barely had any time register the strong arms that wrapped around her and the fiery sensation of lips against hers.

She felt an electric current run up her spine, leaving her with a warm feeling that made her want to melt.

The brunette suppressed a contented sigh as Duncan's hands slowly ran up and down her sides until they finally rested at the small of her back.

This time, the kiss lasted longer, and Courtney whimpered in protest when the warmth of Duncan's lips left hers.

After a couple of seconds, she snapped out of her dreamy state and pulled herself away from Duncan's embrace.

"Th-this wasn't part of the bet!"

Duncan seemed a little dazed, but snapped out of it and smirked.

"Your point?"

All warm and fuzzy feelings within Courtney vanished.

"Besides, I think you rather enjoyed it."

Courtney was so tempted to just pick up the chess board and whack it over his head.

"I did not enjoy it! I fact, your kiss was so disgusting, I think I just puked in my mouth a little!"

Duncan gave her a look.

"That's...kind of gross."

Courtney decided that now was as good a time as any to leave before she'd have to face a lawsuit for mutilating Duncan.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Courtney sighed and gazed over the island from atop of the cliff where the campers' first challenge had taken place.

She made sure to keep a safe distance from the edge, still afraid of plummeting into the shark infested waters.

Her mind receded to the brief kisses Duncan and her shared in the cabin.

At the thought, her face turned pink and her entire body felt on fire.

_All of this from a couple of kisses?_

Courtney scowled when she heard noise from behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"What do you want now, Duncan?"

Duncan didn't say anything as he moved to stand beside Courtney to gaze over the island.

It'd actually be kind of romantic...you know, if Duncan wasn't there...

"Nothing, really. Must I always have a reason for coming to see my most favorite person on the island?"

Courtney rolled her eyes, but couldn't hold down the warm, bubbly feeling that rose within her at the statement.

"Yeah, right."

The two remained in silence after a while, and Courtney had to admit...it was actually kind of nice.

Just the two of them, watching as the sun slowly set over the horizon, completely at peace...

"Wait a sec. Now that I think about it, I did come here for something...."

Courtney gave him a questioning look.

Duncan pulled out a small article of clothing out of his pocket and hung it delicately before him.

_Gah! My bra!_

Courtney felt anger and embarrassment flare up inside her and decided that it was about time she had her revenge on Duncan for abducting her bra.

Courtney casually shoved Duncan over the edge of the cliff, grabbing her bra out of Duncan' grip just before he fell.

Courtney didn't move from her position until she heard a satisfying splash down below, and it wasn't until she saw the little blob of green and black down below making a mad dash to the shore that she let herself smile.

_Well, at least I kept my promise...._

She felt herself ripple with pride, and as a she spun on her heel to return back to camp, she quietly murmured to herself; "payback's a bitch."

She held the bra in her hand an involntarily shivered.

_Blegh, who knows what those guys in the boy's cabin did with this_.

She made a mental note to burn the lingerie when she got back to camp.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to give a special thans to all of my reviewers!

Without you guys, I probably would have never updated.

I know there wasn't much romance, but I tried. I'm thinking of sticking to my original idea and leaving this a one-shot.

I kind of don't like the way this chapter turned out. It just didn't fit in to my original plan for the story (which I forgot after a while, grr, knew I should have wrote it down! D: )

What do you guys think?

Should I leave this chapter, or should I delete it and keep the first?

Please let me know.

ta ta


End file.
